


You're Always Welcome

by apricotcentral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Sexual content?, genderless reader, this is really embarrassing lmao, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcentral/pseuds/apricotcentral
Summary: Saved from your certain death on your first scouting mission by your fellow soldier Bertolt Hoover, you make your way to his room to give him a proper thanks.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You're Always Welcome

You joined the Survey Corps in hope of reclaiming the lives of your friends and family that you lost, but you never could have guessed the amount of fear that comes with it. As prepared as you thought you were, nothing could have prepared you for your first encounter with the titan before you. In front of you stares a fifteen meter titan, towering before you. There is no expression on its face, besides a twisted smile that it’s lips turn into. You spent the last three years of your life preparing for this moment, preparing for the day when you can avenge the loss of your loved ones, yet there’s something in you that stops you from acting. You stand completely still, your legs barely keeping you up from the immense amount of shaking they are doing. You grip your blade in your hand so hard your knuckles are white, but you cannot bring yourself to kill the thing you see in your vision. It starts to run towards you, but the fight of flight in your body simply will not go off. As much as you try to force yourself to fight, to protect yourself and your comrades, your body will not listen to a single thing you're saying. 

“Y/n! Watch out!” 

The titan that was just running towards you, his mouth in a smile, now falls to the ground in one fell swoop. You blink away tears that were clouding your eyes and look into the steam emitting from the titan. ODM gear swerves towards you and you make eye contact with your fellow soldier, Bertolt Hoover.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” He runs over to you, shoving his swords back into his scabbard. His hair sticks to his sweat ridden face as he rubs his hand over his forehead to push it back. “I’m glad I got to you in time,” He gently smiles at you, wavering your heart. 

“Yes,” You regain your composure, and prepare yourself to rendezvous with your team. “Thank you for saving me, Bertolt.” Something in your chest seems to tighten, but you’re not quite sure what it is. “I really appreciate it,” You add before you make your way off, your mind in a much better place now. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully, the rest of the mission you are able to hold your ground when you need, causing no need for others to help you. However, for the rest of the time you can’t seem to get Bertolt’s face out of your head. If it weren't for him after all, you would probably be sitting in the stomach of a very terrifying titan right now. You fortunately make it back home alive and well, hopeful to see if your friends are okay.

“Oh man,” Sasha sorrows next to you. “That was terrifying,” She hugs herself, forcibly shutting her eyes. 

“Tell me about it,” Connie comes up and sits down next to you, his eyes tired. “I still can’t believe I signed up for this.” He turns to you, “At one point Captain Levi had to help me and do you wanna know what he said to me?” He does his best to make an impression, “Don’t be such an idiot.”

You giggle a little at his impression, “He sure has a way with words. Bertolt had to help me in a similar situation,” You tell them, your face oddly getting hot at the thought. 

Sasha immediately perks up, “Are you blushing?” 

“No!” You yell, quickly going to cover your face. Why are you even blushing? You shouldn’t be so worked up over this, he just did what any other soldier would do. 

“You are totally blushing!” Connie howls, his eyes wide.

“Be quiet!” You hush them. “You don’t have to tell the whole world he helped me.” 

“Are you sure that’s what you’re so worked up about?” Sasha lays her hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, that must be what it is.” You can’t think of whatever else it might be, you must just be embarrassed from having to be saved like that. 

Sasha and Connie exchange glances with each other, both snickering a little bit. “Maybe you should go thank him again,” Connie tells you, his face in a smirk. “In person.”

“Why? I already thanked him before?” Although you really wouldn't mind thanking him again, you cannot possibly imagine why they would want you to. 

Sasha puts her finger to her chin, “To uh, make sure he knows how thankful you are!”

“Yeah, that’s it!” Connie playfully punches you in the arm. 

“If you guys really think I should,” You think about seeing him, and you immediately want to go back on it. “Wouldn’t it be weird to go see him when he’s in his room, though? Maybe I should just wait for tomorrow.” 

“No!” Sasha practically jumps on you. “You might miss the prime thank opportunity! You don’t want him to forget and you have to explain the situation to him again!”

“I guess?” You eventually force yourself to get up and start to make your way over to his room. “Only cause you guys really seem to think this is a good idea.” 

“See ya!” They both wave to you, and you swear you can see them both fist-bump as you walk away. 

____________________________________________________________________________

You spend a solid five minutes loitering around Bertolt’s door. Maybe you should just leave, better not to bother him. But maybe Sasha and Connie are right, you should show him your thanks again, he did save your life. But what if he gets weirded out that you came to his room? He wouldn’t, it’s not like you're here to do anything weird anyway. But what if he-

The door opens in front of you, revealing the tall boy that saved you earlier. “Y/n? What are you doing here? I heard some moving outside my door so I came to check it out.”

You jump up at the sound of him, your stomach filling with butterflies. “I just wanted to thank you again,” You subconsciously start to twiddle with your fingers. “For earlier today, I mean.” 

“Oh that?” He rubs the back of his neck. “It was nothing, I’m just glad to see you okay.” 

“Don’t be modest!” You protest. “I would be dead if not for you, thank you a lot, Bertolt.” 

“Um,” He seems to be embarrassed at your sudden thanks. “It’s no problem.” He moves to the side, revealing the entrance to his room, “Do you want to come in? I was just organizing things, some company would be nice!”

For some reason, your heart beats at the thought of going into his room. There’s no reason for you to go in, you did what you came here to do. Yet, there is a part of you for some reason that wants to stay. “Yeah, I would love to.” You smile at him and follow him into his room. 

“Sorry, it’s a bit boring,” he laughs a bit to himself. He gestures to his room, “Make yourself at home!” 

He takes a seat at the edge of his bed so you follow him, sitting at least a foot apart from him. He seems a bit awkward at the silence, so you try your best to make conversation, “Why did you decide to join the scouts?” You don’t really know why you decided on that conversation topic, but it’ll do for now. 

“The same as most of you I would guess,” He looks down, almost like he’s trying to hide his face from you. “I originally was aiming towards the military police, but I guess seeing the titans actually attack really put a perspective on things,” He clenches his fist in his lap, “I really want to protect my hometown.” 

“It’s similar for me too,” You start. “I want to save my family and friends, but for some reason I just froze earlier.” You can’t help but feel ashamed at the event still. What kind of soldier freezes during something they have been training all this time for? 

“Hey, don’t feel bad.” You look up to him as he places his hand on your leg. His eyes are a neutral green, and his nose elongated to fit into his face. Your heart jumps at his motion, your body tingling. “You can’t help being scared, the only thing you can do now is work to get over it.” 

“I guess you're right,” You try to avert your face, scared of it possibly being a shade of red. 

“Hey,” He tries to look over at you. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” You get up, still trying to cover your face. “I think I have to go.” 

He gets up with you, towering over you by quite a bit, “I understand, I’m sorry if I did anything.” 

“No, you’re okay, I just suddenly remembered I have to be somewhere so I really have to go,” Your foot hits a nail in the floor. Aside from the sudden pain that hits you, it also causes you to lose your balance, your face heading right for the floor. 

“Y/n!” You think you hear Bertolt calling out your name, but you don’t pay much attention because you are already accepting your death by floor. 

It turns out, the floor is much softer than you thought. “Are you alright?” You hear Bertolt say to you, but it takes you a bit to figure out where he is. 

It turns out, instead of letting you fall to your death, Bertolt caught you in his arms before you hit the floor. You feel your face fluster even more with your face in his chest, “Yes, I’m okay,” You quickly jump off him, having an even harder time looking at him then before. “Thank you, again.” 

“Y/n, I’m sorry,” He stands up straight, his arms like planks at his side. “I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want you to fall but I didn’t mean to grab you without your permission or anything, I apologize.” You finally work up the courage to look up to him, and see his face is just as flustered as yours probably is. 

Your chest tightens, he looks very cute when he’s blushing like that. “It’s okay, really!” You wave your hands at him, trying to make sure he’s alright. “Thank you for saving me from near death twice today.”

“Yeah,” He seems sad almost. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“Don’t be,” You suddenly remember you said you had to be somewhere, but you want to stay with him. You step towards him, your body yearning for touch. “Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?” 

“What?” He looks at you, his eyes wide open.

You’re stupid. “Nevermind! I’m sorry for bothering you, I guess I’ll be going now.” 

“Wait, Y/n,” He stops you before you head to the door, his arms still straight at his side. “I would be okay with it.”

Suddenly, you feel very worried about your request, but you want to go through with it anyway. You walk up to him, and slowly place your head into his chest, wrapping your arms around his body. It’s not long before he does the same, pulling you tightly into him. His arms wrap around, grabbing your shoulders. Being in his arms places you at a strange calm, like suddenly everything scary about the world doesn’t exist anymore, it’s just you and him. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Y/n,” He pulls you tighter into him. 

You slightly pull away from him and look up to his face, still in his arms. His face is a bright red now, and he’s not even attempting to hide it. You both stare at each other for some time, you admiring his face. He slowly leans down towards your face, stroking your cheek with his hand. He eventually gently cups your cheek, and pulls you in closer to him, and you let him. 

Your lips finally meet, his other hand moving slightly down to your neck. In return, you decide to slide your hand up his back, pushing him closer to you, allowing for his lips to reach yours easier. He eventually starts to push you backwards towards his bed, and you let him guide you, still pushing his lips into yours.

He lets you fall onto the bed, holding himself on top of you, something hard hitting the lower half of your body. His hands follow your body down, past your stomach, and rest and the bottom of your shirt, his fingers grabbing the hem. He pulls away for a moment, his breath heavy, “Is this okay?” 

Your heart practically flutters out of your chest, “If I can do the same.”

He smiles, sending heat down your whole body, “Of course.” 

Your mouths meet again, his lips rough against yours. He reaches under your shirt and slowly pulls it over your head, throwing it onto the floor. He wraps his arms around you, and pulls you up straight, allowing you to do the same to him. You reach under his shirt, touching his bare skin, feeling as he shivers at the touch. You pull his shirt from him, struggling to reach all over his head. 

He pulls away and starts to laugh, “I got it, hold on.” You watch as he removes his shirt and throws it close to yours. 

“Thank you for that,” You pull him closer to you and rest your head on his bare chest, as he strokes the top of your head. His chest is warm against your cheek, the rest of his skin cold to your touch. You take your time to feel him, rubbing your hand all over his back.

“Do you think I could kiss you again, maybe?” 

“You are more than welcome to.” 

He leans down again, resting his palm flat on your stomach, his other hand propping himself up. His hand moves up and down your body, taking time in each area. You start to wrap your hands around him, pulling him down towards you. Instead of resting on you, he pulls you up and lays back the other way, leaving you on top of him, your legs wrapped around his torso. His lips brush against your neck, and slowly back up to your mouth, laying a single kiss on top of your lips. 

You take the opportunity to pull him into another hug, soaking yourself into him. You squeeze him as hard as you can muster, and he responds by wrapping you in his arms too, gripping you firmly. 

“Y/n,” He starts, still holding onto you. “I am really glad you are alright.” 

You chuckle in his arms, “I think you said that earlier.” 

“I know,” He rubs your head with one hand and holds you with the other. “It’s just really important.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! Ive been really liking bert lately and something somehow possessed me to write this


End file.
